Jasmine Sunstryder
Jasmine Sunstryder was a young, independent woman with fiery red hair. She was the daughter of a prominent leader within a rebel faction, from which she ran away. Although wanting nothing to do with the rebels, her primary reasoning for running away was to be with Eben Shadestalker — the man she had fallen in love with. Tagging along with Eben, she would join the group in their various adventures. At the time, she had been finishing her work toward a medical degree from a university in Osiris, Melceria. She was with the group when they were forced to flee during the attack on Fobera and subsequent adventures. And with them she remained after Eben left on a secret mission. Birth and Early Life Jasmine underwent a strenuous childhood because of the pressures her father put on her to succeed. She was bred to be perfect, intelligent and physically fit; from her carefully orchestrated conception and early development, through her entire education. In due time she developed a psychological hatred toward her fatherand his obsession with controlling her life. This trauma would lead to issues in many of her other relationships. Jasmine left her home for the first tme in her life at the age of 16 and joined a medical college in the Melcerian city of Osiris. This first experience away from home quickly overwhelmed her and she fell in with a local swoop gang where she got a whole different kind of education and she quickly rose to prominence in the local swoop circuit; making a least one close friend, Rochelle "Rave" Rourke. Jasmine even started dueling, but this secret life came crashing down when her father found out and dragged her back to the Sunstryder Mansion. It took another three years for her to escape again. Jasmine first met the group during a visit to the planet Biblia. FJ: Renegades Jasmine joined the group on their various adventures, from Tatooine and Fobera, to Raxus Prime, Tovat and Melceria. During this time she went through a process of coming to terms with herself and her past, with help from those among the group: namely, Gavril Constantin and Jin Odaya, who became like family. Later, when the group became active rebel agents once again, Jasmine had to swallow the hatred she had for her father and accept the Council's conditions. Because of her noteriety Jasmine dyed her hair blond to help hide her identity. Agent of the Faction With a new base-of-operations on the Ithorian herdship Majestic Vale, group members were officially hired as agents of the rebel faction. This continued, though more actively, while on the planet Khendo. Jasmine played a part in their various missions to follow, including: *Rescuing marooned rebels from a mynock-infested asteroid field. (Date: 4.15.14) *Several supply runs for rebel allies (Date: 4.23 - 5.25.14) *Assisting medical personnel aboard a medical frigate, the MedStar, on several occasions. FJ: ArcaneEdit Jasmine, along with other group members, agreed to assist Hal Calder in his quest to stop the Galactic Empire from discovering an ancient Sith secret. They traveled to such locations as Reaper's World, Adumar, and Panacea's Chalice. Ultimately, they discovered the Sith Lord Panacea and his army waiting to be awoken from carbonfreeze sleep. Only after a grueling battle of willpower were they able to defeat Panacea and entomb him permanently within his underground chamber. Behind the Scenes Jasmine replaced Eben Shadestalker as Sev's main character, his third change since the start of the Star Wars Force Journey campaign. Category:Player Characters